


Halloween Costumes

by aimarooney



Series: Fall Drabbles [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You work hard on your costume to impress a certain somebody.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Series: Fall Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031202
Kudos: 13





	Halloween Costumes

As soon as Tony had announced the Halloween Party, you had gotten to work on the perfect costume. Tony had decided that he would choose a superhero theme for whatever reason. You literally were heroes every day but you fully planned to pull off the best costume you could.

You had started to just look online for a good version of the costume but when you came up short you decided to start making it yourself. Tony didn’t mind letting you use the lab, even if he bugged you everyday trying to figure out what you were going as, but you refused to let him know.

It was finally the day of the party, and you were overly proud of your creation. You felt you were the perfect version of Wonder Women. You smiled as you walked into the party, most people had dressed up as the hero’s they saw all the time, you caught lots of red capes and cardboard hammers, disks painted like Cap’s shield. There were a few others dressed as comic book characters but you had to pat yourself on the back for the job you did.

“Woah, Wonder Women, I should have guessed!” Tony said as he took in your outfit when you made your way to the bar.

You chuckled at his comment, you were surprised he hadn’t figured it out. “Like it?”

“You look great! You went all out!” He told you.

“Thank you!” You smiled. You just hoped a certain somebody thought so too. Tony soon left you to continue talking to other guests. You nursed the drink in your hand.

“(y/n)?” You heard Carol ask from behind you. Think of the devil and they may appear.

“Carol!” You smiled as you turned around, “You know Tony said you couldn’t come as yourself.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t think of anything else,” She admitted, “But you, wow, how much-”

“Don’t ask me how much I spent on my costume, just appreciate it” You interrupted before she had a chance to finish.

Carol chuckled, but you didn’t miss as her eyes ran up and down your body, taking in the full costume. “Oh, I am definitely appreciating it,” She smirked at you.

You couldn’t stop the heat from spreading to your face as Carol obviously flirted with you. It may have been your goal, but it seemed like you were less prepared for it then you thought.

“Care to join me for a dance?” She asked you after a moment, extending her hand to you. You happily grabbed it and nodded.

“I would love to.” The rest of the night went off without a hitch. You were happy to know your hard work was definitely appreciated by the one person who’s opinion mattered most to you.


End file.
